Pesadilla en la cocina
by Griffinn
Summary: Sólo Ron sabe la pura verdad, que su mujer es una pésima cocinera. Hará lo que sea por evitar una cosa: que Hermione descubra que a él no le gusta su comida.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

_Esta pequeña historia es para **Paideia**, que pidió "un Ronmione, algo light, de humor". Al final mi musa (y también mis chinos) me abandonó por completo y sólo he podido sacar "esto". Espero que te guste._

* * *

><p>―¡A comer! ―se oyó que llamaban desde el comedor de la casa.<p>

En el salón, un hombre pelirrojo se puso en tensión. Dejó de leer el diario El Profeta y miró a sus dos hijos. Se acercó a ellos.

―Bueno, chicos, no hay que tener miedo de nada, ¿de acuerdo?

La mayor rodó los ojos mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo. El pequeño seguía distraído mirando la televisión.

―Creo que exageras, papá. Mamá no puede cocinar tan mal ―sentenció Rose Weasley.

―¿Ah, no? ―preguntó Ron, sarcástico ―¿Y cómo es que hasta ahora me las he apañado para cocinar yo? ―a veces Ron daba gracias a Merlín porque Hermione estuviese siempre tan ocupada en su trabajo en el Ministerio.

Parecía raro que Ron Weasley tuviese que advertir a sus hijos de los peligros que entrañaba el hecho de que su madre, Hermione, fuese una mala cocinera. Pero es que en verdad Hermione era una mala cocinera. Era horrible. Vale, quizás se sentía fatal por pensar eso, pero era la verdad. De las pocas veces que Hermione se había decidido a cocinar, los resultados habían sido catastróficos y casi atentaban contra la salud de Ron y de las pocas personas que habían tenido la oportunidad. Pero nunca, nunca, Ron se había atrevido a decirle a su esposa lo mala cocinera que era. Y sí, eso era de cobardes. Y sí, él era de Gryffindor. Qué ironía.

Tomó aire, sin saber qué más decir para convencer a sus hijos, y sonrió de manera forzada.

―Esto… Todo saldrá bien.

Rose y Hugo no habían tenido, hasta la fecha, la oportunidad de probar las dotes culinarias de su madre. El trabajo en el Ministerio le quitaba mucho tiempo a Hermione, por lo que siempre era Ron quien preparaba las comidas, porque le encantaba cocinar. Y en esa tarea de cocinar también entraba el disuadir los intentos de su mujer de acercarse a los fogones. Por el bien de todos.

Pero esa vez no, esa vez Hermione se había empecinado en cocinar para ellos. Y nada de lo que Ron hubiese hecho esa vez había sido suficiente para convencerla de no hacerlo.

Tragó saliva.

―Ufff, qué hambre tengo ―soltó Hugo mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

_Este niño… _pensó Ron. Ni él, ni Rose tenían idea de a lo que estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

Hermione apareció sonriente mientras portaba un gran cuenco de algo que parecía…

_Sopa_, pensó Ron. _Y diría que es sopa de verduras_. Volvió a tragar saliva.

―Bueno, espero que os guste la sopa de verduras ―comentó Hermione.

Rose y Hugo prepararon ya sus platos para ser servidos, mientras Ron se mostraba reticente. Una vez servidos todos, Hermione alegó que necesitaba volver un momento a la cocina para echarle un ojo al pollo que se estaba asando en el horno.

Justo cuando desapareció por la puerta de acceso a la cocina, Ron detuvo a sus dos hijos, quienes estaban a punto de llevarse una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

―No, insensatos ―advirtió por lo bajo, para que su mujer no escuchase desde la cocina.

―Papá, creo que estás sacando las cosas de quicio, mamá no puede… ―dijo Rose. En ese momento, su madre volvía de la cocina.

―¿Qué tal está la sopa? ―preguntó Hermione.

Ron se puso en tensión y metió la cuchara en la sopa.

―Esto… ¡Cariño! La sopa está muy bue… ―se llevó la cuchara a la boca y, acto seguido, compuso una cara de desagrado ― aaaagh, digo, está muy buena.

Estaba salada. Muy salada.

―¿Qué te pasa, Ron? ¿No está buena?

―¿Qué? No, Hermione, si está buenísima ―fingió mientras se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca y hacía un esfuerzo titánico porque no se le notase el desagrado en la cara.

Ni siquiera vio cómo Rose hacía lo mismo y se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

―Mamá, está salada ―soltó ella.

Los cuatro se quedaron un momento en silencio, madre e hija mirándose, mientras Hugo no sabía muy bien si probar la sopa y Ron miraba alertado a su hija por lo que acababa de hacer.

Hermione, entonces, probó la sopa.

―Vaya… Pues sí, está un poco salada. No os la comáis, niños. Tú tampoco, Ron ―esto último lo dijo muy seria.

Retiró los platos y la sopa y volvió a la cocina.

―¿Te has vuelto loca? ―le susurró Ron a su hija.

―Papá, estaba salada de verdad. No sé cómo has podido mentirle a mamá. Mamá dice que nunca se debe mentir.

―Y yo sigo teniendo hambre ―se quejó Hugo.

Ron rodó los ojos, exasperado. _Niños_, pensó, _no tienen ni idea_.

Hermione volvió con el segundo plato, el pollo asado. Tan asado que parecía que se había quemado. Lo raro es que no hubiese llegado una humareda desde la cocina, aunque bien mirado, Hermione podría haber usado su varita para deshacerse de cualquier prueba incriminatoria, después del desastre de la sopa.

―Espero que con el segundo haya más suerte ―comentó ella.

―Mamá, parece que el pollo se te ha quemado ―soltó Hugo esta vez.

Silencio de nuevo en la mesa.

―Hijo, no digas tonterías, seguro que está buenísimo ―cortó Ron antes de que Rose pudiese corroborarlo.

Se sirvió un pedazo de pollo y se llevó un trozo a la boca, reprimiendo después una mueca por el sabor a quemado que tenía.

―Ron… ―Hermione comenzaba a sospechar ―. ¿De verdad está bueno?

El aludido se llevó otro pedazo a la boca, reprimiendo de nuevo otra mueca.

―De verdad que sí, cariño, de verdad que sí.

―Entonces no te importará comerte todo el pollo, ¿verdad?

Ron se quedó atónito.

―¿Y los niños? ―quiso saber.

Rose y Hugo se miraron divertidos, ya que su madre parecía haber captado los intentos de su padre por fingir que la comida estaba buena.

―Hugo, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Los dos niños se levantaron y se fueron, no sin antes escucharse a Hugo decir que seguía teniendo hambre.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos en el comedor.

―Bueno, Ron, estoy esperando a que te comas todo ―dijo Hermione.

―Esto… claro, ahora mismo. Si me encanta tu comida, cariño…

Se llevó el pollo asado hasta su lado de la mesa, tragó saliva y se dispuso a llevarse otro pedazo a la boca, casi a cámara lenta mientras perlas de sudor le caían por la frente.

―¡Vale, vale! No hace falta que te lo comas ―le interrumpió Hermione ―. Pero podrías dejar de fingir, ¿no? Mi comida es horrible…

Ron soltó aire, aliviado, mientras dejaba el tenedor sobre el plato.

―No, Hermione, no es horrible ―su mujer se le quedó mirando mientras alzaba una ceja ―. Vale, vale, quizás no es muy buena.

―Bueno, al menos lo admites al fin.

―Espera… ¿Todo esto era para que yo admitiese que tu comida no es buena? ¿Y qué pasa con los niños? Te recuerdo que no han comido apenas nada.

Los dos se quedaron un momento callados, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Hermione habló al fin, volviendo en sí:

―¡Niños! ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer algo?


End file.
